Mixels
}} | story = | director = | voices = (See Characters) | composer = | country = United States | language = English | network = Cartoon Network | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | company = | distributor = | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 31 | list_episodes = #Episodes | runtime = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = http://www.mixels.com | production_website = }} Characters Infernites (Series 1) *Flain (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - *Vulk (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - *Zorch (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Cragsters *Krader (Voiced by David P. Smith) - *Seismo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - *Shuff (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Electroids *Teslo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - *Zaptor (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - *Volectro (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Frosticons (Series 2) * Flurr (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Slumbo (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Lunk (Voiced by Billy West) - Fang Gang * Jawg (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Gobba (Voiced by Billy West) - * Chomly (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Flexers * Kraw (Voice actor currently unknown) - * Tentro (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) * Balk (Voiced by Billy West) Glorp Corp (Series 3) * Glomp (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - * Glurt (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Torts (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Spikels * Scorpi (Voice actor currently unknown) - * Footi (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Hoogi (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - Wiztastics * Magnifo (Voiced by Brian Stepanek) - * Mesmo (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - * Wizwuz (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Orbitons (Series 4) * Rokit (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Niksput (Voiced by Andrew Kishino) - * Nurp-Naut (Voiced by Justin Grolleman for Nurp and Rodger Bumpass for Naut) Infernites * Burnard (Voiced by Jess Harnell) * Flamzer (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) * Meltus (Voiced by Jess Harnell) Glowkies * Globert (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Vampos (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - * Boogly (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Klinkers (Series 5) * Gox (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Jinky (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Kamzo (Voiced by Steve Blum) - Frosticons * Krog (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Chilbo (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - * Snoof (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Lixers * Spugg (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Turg (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Tungster (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Weldos (Series 6) * Kramm (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Forx (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Wuzzo (Voiced by Peter Jason) - Glorp Corp * Dribbal (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Gurggle (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Slusho (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - Munchos * Snax (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - * Berp (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Vaka-Wala (Voiced by Jess Harnell for Vaka and Daran Norris for Waka) MCPD (Series 7) * Kuffs (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Busto (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Ticketz (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Medivals * Camillot (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Mixadel (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - * Paladum (Voiced by Eric Bauza) - Mixies * Jamzy (Voiced by Gree Summer) - * Tapsy - * Trumpsy - MCFD (Series 8) * Splasho (Voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - * Fire Chef (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Aquad (Voiced by Steve Blum) - * Hydro (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Pyrratz * Sharx (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Skulzy (Voice Actor currently unkown) - * Lewt - Medix * Surgeo (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Tuth (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Skrubz - Trashoz (Series 9) * Compax - * Sweepz - * Gobbol - Nindjas * Mysto (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Cobrax (Voiced by Leonard R. Garner) - * Spinza (Voiced by Steve Blum) - Newzers * Screeno (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Camsta (Voiced Gregg Bissonette) - * Myke (Voiced by Gregg Bissonette) - Nixels Nixels (all voiced by Fred Tatasciore) are creatures who are enemies of the Mixels, and like to destroy any combinations that the Mixels create. This is because they consider themselves far superior to the Mixels, but are only able to say quite a few words. Their white faces can pop out of their bodies and walk around (with no arms). * Major Nixel (voiced by Fred Tatasciore, later Rodger Bumpass, and currently Peter Jason) − Major Nixel is the military leader of the Nixels. Unlike the other Nixels, he is capable of speech. He treats the other Nixels like a tornado treats cars, throwing and kicking them to steal cubits. * King Nixel (voiced by Phil Hayes, later by Steve Blum) − The true leader of the Nixels. Mixamals * Amphipod (voiced by Daran Norris) − * Mixapod (voiced by Eric Bauza) − * Mixeloptors (all voiced by Michael Winslow) - * Mixie Cat (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Other characters Glorp Corp * Booger (voiced by Tom Kenny) − Flexers * Teacher (voiced by Cree Summer) − Frosticons * Scrub (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - Klinkers * Principal Knave (voiced by Chris Cox) − MCPD * Sergeant (voiced by Dave Fennoy) − Medivals * King (voiced by Dave Fennoy) − Munchos * Coach (voiced by Phil Hayes) − * Zabo (voiced by Jess Harnell) − Spikels * Blip (voiced by Tom Kenny) − * Ranger Jinx (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett) − * Gate Keeper (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) − Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Series 1 Series 1 was released on March 1, 2014, and consists of the Infernites, Cragsters, and Electroids. Series 2 Series 2 was released on June 1, 2014, and consists of the Frosticons, the Fang Gang, and the Flexers. Series 3 Series 3 was released on September 1, 2014, and consists of the Glorp Corp, the Spikels, and the Wiztastics. Series 4 Series 4 was released on February 1, 2015, and consists of the Orbitons, the Infernite Cousins, and the Glowkies. Series 5 Series 5 was released on June 1, 2015. The two new tribes of this series are called the "Klinkers" and the "Lixers", along with three new Frosticons. Series 6 Series 6 was released on October 1, 2015. The two new tribes of this series are the "Weldos" and the "Munchos", along with three new Glorp Corp members. Series 7 Series 7 was released on February 1, 2016, and consists of the MCPD ('M'ixopolis 'C'ity 'P'olice 'D'epartment), the Medivals, and the Mixies. Series 8 Series 8 was released on June 1, 2016, and consists of the MCFD ('M'ixopolis 'C'ity 'F'ire 'D'epartment), the Pyrratz, and the Medix. Series 9 Series 9 – the final series of the line – was released on October 1, 2016, and consists of the Trashoz, the Nindjas, and the Newzers.